Love Isn't Always So Magical
by khemi
Summary: Hollie left her abusive boyfriend and went to Las Vegas to start over where she bumped into master illusionist Criss Angel and got caught up into a whirlwind romance filled with magic. However, can her heart survived unscathed or do problems arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, this is going to be another one of those fantasy stories you see everywhere because it involves Criss Angel. It would be nice if this story was real, but it will only be real in my dreams. Just for everyone's sake, I'm changing my name to Hollie (NOT AFTER HIS EX GIRLFRIEND HOLLY MADISON!) Also, any other characters that are mentioned in this story, their names will be changed as well just for privacy's sake. Also, I don't own anyone in this story! I wish I owned Criss, but I don't. So, for your reading pleasure, I give you... "Sometimes Love Isn't So Magical In The Mind Of The Beholder."**

**Chapter 1**

"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back, you bitch!"

"I don't want to come back! Ever!" I spat, spinning on the heels of my feet, only to face the man looking at me with rage-filled eyes. "And don't you EVER call me a bitch again!"

"I'll call you any god-damn name I want to call you, you god-damn bitch!" he yelled at me. In a swift motion, he was up and off the couch and grabbed me by the arm so tightly, that made me cry out in pain.

"Ow, Travis, let me go! You're hurting me!"

"How do you like me now, you little bitch? Now you know how I feel! You think you can just leave me like this and not expect me to be upset in the least? Well, you thought wrong, you bitch. You're never going to find another guy like me!"

"You're right," I said, staring up into his dark brown eyes. "I hope to never meet another pathetic asshole of a guy like you ever again!" I gave him a forceful shove and pried him off me, making him fall backwards onto the coffee table as I ran to pick up my bags and got into my car. When he sprinted onto the porch, my hand didn't hesitate once to lock my doors.

"YOU'LL BE BACK!" he roared to me as I started backing out of the driveway with tears streaming down my face making it nearly impossible to see where I was going. "YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" His eyes almost glowing red like they was lit with fire, his face hardened with a cold, angry look upon his face.

That was the last I saw of Travis as I drove away. In my head, I was thanking God that I was able to escape tonight with my life. But I was also questioning myself while making the long drive to the airport. _Why didn't I leave Travis a long time ago? Why did I continuously let him abuse me, push me around for so long? Why didn't I back out sooner? _ The only answer I knew for all these questions was the same: I don't know.

"_YOU'LL BE BACK! YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" _His words still echoed heavily in my mind as I pulled into the airport parking lot and grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the car.

_Please, Travis! Leave me alone! I've just left you! Stay out of my mind and life forever!_ In the middle of the hot 79º weather, it finally hit me that, for once in my life, I was taking a stand for myself! I was defending myself! _How do you like me now, Travis? How does it feel not being able to control somebody you claim you "love?" _Once inside the airport, I made my way across the lobby and to the ticket counters.

"Hello. Where would you like a ticket for tonight?" the lady behind the counter asked me.

"Give me the next plane ticket for Las Vegas, please." I said.

"Well, next flight leaves in half an hour at 6:30 and the cost will be $400. Shall I book you that ticket?"  
"That'll be fine, thank you." After getting my ticket and having my body and shoes scanned by TSA, I went to the metal detector. Airport security went as smooth as it could of gone, with the metal detector going off only once because of some spare change in my pocket and before I knew it I was sitting in my terminal, waiting for my plane to begin boarding.

"Where are you headed?" I heard a voice near me say.

"What?" I replied back thoughtlessly despite the fact I didn't know who was talking to me.  
"Where are you headed? Something must've happened. You don't see a pretty girl such as yourself going around on flights at night often."

I looked to my right and saw an older woman probably in her mid-fifties sitting two seats down from me. She seemed harmless enough; someone to talk to. It didn't take much after a "Hi" for me to start telling my life story.

"Well... I'm leaving for Las Vegas. I got into an argument with my boyfriend earlier and I'm leaving him. He was quite abusive and to be honest, I don't know why I didn't leave him earlier. And to be even more honest, I was quite surprised I was able to leave him with my life tonight. He always scared me from the get-go, but I always thought in the end that he actually loved me. He made me feel wanted for, cared for, needed, and especially loved," I laughed once after saying that once. "I guess the joke was on me, though."

"All that matters is that you finally smarted up and left the guy before he actually did kill you. But what confuses me is why did you fall for him in the first place?"  
"I don't really know." _There goes that same damn answer. _"I guess his charm and charisma just pulled me in until it was too late."

"Well, I'm just glad you made it out alive. I hope that if you find love again that the next guy treats you nice, the way you deserve." she said to me with a smile on her face. _"Flight number 187 Dallas, Texas to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding."_

"Thanks for listening to me," I told the nice lady as I stood up to board the plane. "It was nice being able to talk to somebody who wouldn't judge me so I could vent some of my feelings."

"Not a problem, dear. I'm an excellent listener. I hope your life turns out better starting now." she replied, still smiling.

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, so I just waved goodbye and boarded the plane, grabbing a seat in the very back so I could be far away from the five other people on the flight.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are about ready to take off so please buckle your seat belts and enjoy your flight."_ the captain said over the intercom.

_Goodbye, Dallas, hello Las Vegas. Hopefully I'll have a better life in Vegas than I did in Dallas._

Little did I know that when I landed in Las Vegas that a new, better, exciting, confusing life was awaiting my arrival.

_**El finito **_**of chapter one! I know, I know... it was really short for the first chapter, but ****it was also kind of the prologue so bear with me! I promise that as the story goes on, the chapters WILL get longer! Like always, reviews are appreciated so I can tell if people will actually be interested in the story or not!**

**Xoxo!**

**Khemi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Chapter One was short,, but I just wanted to get the scene set for the rest of the story. It's kind of like the prologue mixed into the beginning chapter. I promise, it will start getting better, though! Or... will it? Ahh you've got to stay tuned to find out! Here's Chapter Two!**

Chapter 2

(Criss' POV)

"C'mon, Criss! You're going to be late to your acceptance speech if you don't put that pool stick down and get ready!"

"It's all the same, J.D. I won Magician of the Year, I go to some awards banquet, get a trophy, give some speech and then leave. Quite honestly, I have better things to do with my time rather than get some award that's just going to sit around collecting dust and give some cheesy speech to a bunch of people who really don't care," he told his brother J.D. Sarantakos as he hit the cue ball and watching the 9 ball go into a pocket. "I'd rather take a raincheck or play sick and have someone accept it for me 'on my behalf'"

"What's gotten into you, man? Never mind, I'm not going to get into it. You're going to the awards banquet whether you like it or not so let's get moving!"

Criss felt J.D. grab him by the shoulder and drag him out the door of his Luxury Suite at the Luxor Hotel and towards the elevator. After leaving the building they started to walk to the building where the awards banquet was being held. Although it was night time in Las Vegas, Criss still needed to slip on his shades and wear one of his favorite Fedora's as he walked because he really didn't feel like dealing with fans tonight. He didn't even feel like leaving the comfort of his hotel room to go to some stupid awards banquet to give a speech for some trophy. He didn't feel like doing any of it, but his brother made him and there was no arguing with him.

As Criss started to walk across the street, the sounds of screams from people on the streets and the squeal of tires rang throughout the streets. Criss looked to his left to see a yellow taxi coming right towards him and slam on his brakes stopping about 2 feet away from him. One of the back doors of the taxi opened and a girl who was maybe around 23 with long dark brown chestnut colored hair, her eyes the color of milk chocolate, legs so beautiful, so tan that it probably made a lot of girls jealous, her face one that you would find on the cover of magazines step out of the taxi and walked towards Criss.

"Are you alright? Didn't you look and see the taxi coming?" she asked with a hint of "this-is-pissing-me-off" in her voice as she spoke.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that," he said trying to muster enough voice to sound somewhat apologetic. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, maybe next time you should pay attention to where you're going," she grumbled as she got back in the backseat of the cab and drove away. Watching her cab leave, Criss was thankful she didn't recognize him (if she knew who he was, that is). Criss was so deeply absorbed into his own thoughts that it took him a few minutes to hear his brother's voice calling out to him loudly from the other side of the street.

"Criss come on! Stop standing there like an idiot and move it! We're already late enough as it is!" J.D. yelled to Criss from the other side of the street. Making sure to double check traffic was clear this time, he strode across the road and caught up with J.D. As they headed to the Holiday Inn, Criss couldn't help but think that girl he encountered back at the taxi wasn't just another pretty face walking the streets. He just knew she had a secret hidden deep down inside her that he probably couldn't even read her mind to find out what it was. All he knew was that now he was bound and determined to find out what it was exactly she is hiding. That was the only thing he could think about as he and his brother walked into the Holiday Inn banquet hall and took their seats in the back of the room where he wanted to sit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out tonight to the Holiday Inn banquet hall as we honor a magician who comes along every 100 years or so. Magic is something a lot of people wish they could do but only a few can truly master and be able to truly fool their audience, to leave them wondering and guessing. But there's one magician in particular, illusionist really, who loves to take the Laws of Gravity and break them. 'The Laws Of Gravity I look at more as a suggestion,' is what he says. This guy can take even the most basic things you can find in a lot of homes and blow your mind away. Not only does he leave people guessing how he did it after his trick, he's got them going out trying to do that trick _themselves. _Besides his ability to astound the world with his grand illusions, he's also down-to-earth and connects with his fans on a level far more greater than how most celebrities 'connect' with their fans. Tonight, we're proud to name Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos, better known as Criss Angel, with his 5th Magician of the Year Award."

Applause sounded throughout the banquet hall as Criss rose out of his seat and strode across the floor and up the couple steps to the stage, shaking some guy's hand who just gave the speech that he knew from past award ceremonies. Trying his best to fake a sincere smile, he stood in front of the mic with his award in his hand, ready to give his acceptance speech he rattled off the top of his head.

"I'll be honest with you, after getting five of these in a row, this is starting to get a little redundant," Criss began as people in the audience laughed lightly at what they thought was a joke. "I just want to say thank you so much to the love and support I am constantly getting from my family and all my Loyals around the world. You all mean the world to me and without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. My brother and manager J.D. ... you're a pain in the ass at times but you're always there for me and even though you don't want me doing just about every stunt I do, no matter how hard you try to convince me not to do it; you always support my decision in the end. And, Mother," he said, motioning towards his mother with a smile. "My rock. My world. My supporter. My strength. This woman has given me so much love and I just hope I'm making you proud, mom. Thanks so much for this award, it really means the world to me. Thank you." As he walked off-stage to sit back down, the audience was already on their feet applauding and cheering him.

_Blah blah blah how many of them ACTUALLY mean it. Zero. _he thought to himself as he waved once and sat back down. Moments later, the applause died down and everyone sat back in their chairs. After a few more speeches from highly "important" people congratulating Criss on his 5th straight award, a lot of blah blah blah de blah, everyone was led into the dance hall for some food, drinking, music and dancing.

"Yeahhhhh screw this, J.D. I'm going back to the hotel. I did what I was dragged here to do and I'm not going to stick around for some stupid dancing party just for me. It's my party and I'm going to leave!" he told J.D. as he left the Banquet Hall and down the lobby to the front doors.

"Your loss, man! I'm staying behind! There's hot girls here! And beer! Your loss, man!" I heard him say to me as he strode across the lobby rolling his eyes.

_Typical J.D._ he thought as he walked across the street, down the nearly bare sidewalks that was devoid of people and back inside the Luxor. After getting into the elevator and getting off at his floor, he was walking down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going when all of a sudden he felt a great deal of weight collide into him and send him backwards knocking him down onto his backside. the girl he collided into also fell onto her backside on the opposite side of jim.

"I'm sorry. This is the second time to day I've either collided with something or nearly got ran over. I apologize about not paying attention to where... I... was..." He didn't finish his sentence because when he directed his eyes to the girl he knocked into, he couldn't believe who it was, and apparently, neither could the girl.

"It's you! The guy who my taxi cab nearly ran over earlier today! Man you are bad luck, ain't ya, Criss Angel?"

_Crap. I forgot to put my shades back on._

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said with a slight laugh as he looked the girl up and down a couple times trying to get an image for his head of what she looked liked. "Like I said, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine, whatever. Don't worry about it," she said with a slight tone to her voice.

_Something is definitely wrong with her... I wonder what it could be._

"What's your name?" Criss asked her.

"Excuse me?" she asked back, kind of surprised at what he was asking.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Hollie. My name is Hollie Carrell."

"Hollie Carrell," he said slowly, letting the name roll off his tongue, realizing how good it sounded to him as he extended a hand towards her. "I'm Criss Angel, but you already figured that one out," he said with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Criss. Well, uhm, I'm going to head to bed now. It's late and I'm tired. Congratulations on whatever you seemed to have won tonight," she said, gesturing towards his trophy he was holding in his hand that he just realized didn't break from the fall.

"Oh. Thanks. It's nothing big. This is my 5th one I have in a row. No big deal."

"OK then. Well... see ya later." She opened the door to her room and went inside, giving Criss a final look as she slowly shut her door.

As he walked down the hallway to his room, he couldn't seem to get Hollie out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to have his mind focus on something or someone else. She was all he could think about. _Hollie Carrell... Hollie Carrell... such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I wonder what her story is that she's hiding. So many questions: What happened to her? Does she even trust anyone anymore? Can I get her to trust me in some way, shape, or form?_ His head was filled with question after question while he routinely kissed his cat Hammie and crawled into his hotel bed, slowly drifting off to sleep with Hollie on his mind.

The next morning, Criss woke up at 11:00 a.m.

_I've never been able to sleep in until 11 for such a long time. This is rare, very rare._

While he was in the bathroom taking a shower, his mind started rushing back to Hollie and what happened last night in the hallway.

_This is ridiculous. I don't like her do I? I don't actually have these feelings for her, do I? I hardly know her and yet I already can't get her out of my mind? This is crazy, Criss. You're crazy. She more than likely doesn't even have feelings back. She probably wouldn't want to deal with a crazy, hardcore magician like you. Heck, she probably doesn't even believe in magic, so why's it even matter? _Wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower, he heard a small knocking at his door.

_Is it her? Is she coming to say hello?_

"Hey, Criss!" J.D. said when Criss opened his door and J.D. strode right in.

"Uhm, hello to you too. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing today? Want to hang around with me and the gang down at LAX Nightclub? Maybe score some hotties?" J.D. winked.

"Nah, I'm not up for clubbing today, brother. I have a day off for the first time in like, 2 years so I'm just going to spend it by myself today."

"From a manager point of view, have a wonderful day off. But from a brother point of view, are you really going to keep your ass in your hotel room all day on your day off? Why not come out and enjoy it? Rejoin something called civilization instead of being by yourself!" "Thanks but no thanks. I'm just going to stay by myself today."

"Alright. Your call. Have fun by yourself, brother." J.D. left Criss' room, who was quick to close the door behind him.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."_

_Who is that singing near my doorway? Whoever it is, she sounds beautiful._

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my all once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me."_

_She sings with such pain in her heart, like she really means it. Who is it? _He strode to his door and opened it, looked down the hallway and was surprised to find that the beautiful singing voice belonged to none other than Hollie Carrell, who was standing in front of the soda machine which wasn't far from his door, maybe about 10 feet. Hollie didn't even notice that Criss was watching her from the doorway she was so wrapped up in her song. When she finished, he just stood there staring at her as she bent down and grabbed her soda, turning around to head back to her room and nearly jumped when she saw he was standing there watching her.

"How long have you been standing there for?" she shrieked, clutching her soda to her chest as if it was going to be used as protection.

"I.. I just heard somebody singing outside my door and I was wondering who it was so I opened the door and I saw it was you singing and your singing was so beautiful that I just couldn't tear away so I stood here and listened to you sing. You're a really beautiful singer. Have you ever tried getting a record deal?"

"A record deal? No way. I'm not that good of a singer. Besides, there'd be no record label Who would want me on their team?"

"That's not true. I can ask the people down at the record label I'm signed up with and see if they'd listen to you sometime and sign you on with them."

"No that's OK. Thanks, though."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer's still on the table. You know where to find me." he said, forgetting he was only in a towel.

"Ok. Well, see ya." she said as she hurried down the hall with her soda and went into her room quickly. Criss slowly shut his door as he went to his room and started changing into his clothes for the day, Hollie's beautiful singing voice running through his head the whole time. In fact, her singing remained in his head throughout the rest of the day as he hung out inside his hotel room, coming out only once to check out some of the shops downstairs but not buying anything. I made damn sure to steer clear of his MINDFREAK store so he wouldn't have to deal with many fans today.

_Hollie Carrell, you have a secret deep inside you that you know you want to share but you can't bring it to yourself to open up to anyone. Someway, somehow, I'm going to make you open up to me and tell me what's bothering you. _He got back to his room and settled into his bed, his brain starting to formulate the perfect plan inside his head of how he was going to get Hollie to open her heart up to him. One way or another, it was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just giving people a heads up... how I create Criss in this story isn't necessarily how he is in real life. Like in Chapter 2... he's not always thinking awards are dumb and other stuff. He's always going clubbing either by himself or with others and he LOVES the awards he wins. He is very connected with fans, that's true! I really hope you guys love this story so far! I'm slowly, painfully slowly, getting reviews! I'd love a little bit more so I know people are liking this and I'm not wasting my time! Well, here's your Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

(Hollie's POV)

_He seems to be popping up everywhere I am! Is there no escape?" _I thought to myself as I walked back into my hotel room with my can of soda still clutched to my chest. _Things are getting really weird. And it's also like he could somehow sense something's wrong. Oh he's good." _When I got back inside my hotel room, I walked to my dresser taking out a pair of night clothes and went into the bathroom, changing into them as I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the eyes of a broken person staring back at me that seemed to be completely devoid of life. Sighing, I changed for the night into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, putting the soda on the nightstand next to my bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting my mind think about everything that's happened in the past 24

hours.

_I'm finally free of that creep Travis, that's an upside. God, why'd I even fall for that bastard in the first place? And then there's Criss Angel who seems to be popping up EVERYWHERE! He couldn't be interested in me, could he? Besides, why would he want to? I'm just a troubled soul and he's... famous! Why am I obsessing over this? It's not like I LOVE him! But that look back when my cab nearly hit him earlier tonight... it was a look that like, captivated me into him! I don't know what's going on! I guess I'll just have to watch and see? _My thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a crash, a thud and the screams of a little child ringing out in the hallway outside my door. I quickly jumped to my feet, put my slippers on, threw my door open and saw a little girl possibly no more than five years in age laying on the floor not far from my room holding her knee crying hard, people from other rooms nearby coming out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What happened, little girl?" I asked the crying little girl holding her knee, crouching down next to her, stroking her knee gently.

"I was wunning down the hallway chasing my brudder and he tripped me and I fell and hurt my knee!" she told me crying.

_I can feel your pain, little child. Trust me._

"Where your brother, little girl?" I asked her as I looked around, not seeing a little boy older than her that could be her brother hanging around.

"He went back down to our floor to probably tell mommy that I tripped him!He's always bwaming everything on me!" she cried.

"It's alright, little girl. I'll help you. Want to go find your mommy and we can tell her what happened?" I asked her as the little girl nodded her head a couple times at me and I smiled, bending down and picking her up in my arms. "Come on, little girl let's go find your room," It was at that point as I started walking down the hall carrying the little girl in my arms that I noticed people standing around us watching me deal with the ordeal outside my room, making me turn red from blush as I walked down the stairs to the 7th floor. "Is this your floor?"  
"Yes. That's our room we're staying in right down there at the end of the hallway. It's on the wight." she told me, using her little finger to point out her room to me. When I got to her door, I knocked a couple times and took a step back waiting for somebody to answer. After waiting several seconds, the door to the room opened and a woman looking very distressed appear in the doorway.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the woman asked me slowly, probably wondering what the heck I was doing knocking on her door.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, ma'am. I'm on the 8th floor and a few minutes ago, I found your daughter outside my hotel room crying holding her knee. She told me that she was chasing her brother down the hallway and that he tripped her, I guess on purpose, and he didn't bother coming back to see if she was OK. She hurt her knee pretty badly. I don't think it's broken or anything but it's really red and swollen." Just as soon as I finished telling her mother what happened, a boy who looked to be about 7 or 8 appear in the doorway standing in front of his mother and look up at me.

"I didn't trip her! She must of fallen over her untied shoelace or something. But I sure didn't trip her." he told his mother sounding really confident in his story.

"Mommy he's lying! He twipped me on on purpose! My shoes was tied!" the little girl started screaming from my arms, tears starting to run down her little cheeks again. Inside, I could feel like my heart was ripping in two as the girl continued to cry because she felt like her mother wouldn't believe her and upset that her brother was always being mean to her and lying that he didn't do it.

_Little girl, you've got no idea how much I can relate to you._

"Annabelle, don't scream honey, come here," her mother said, her arms reached out towards Annabelle who reached over my arms and went into her mother's. "Thanks so much for your help... uhm..."

"Hollie. And it's not a problem, ma'am. I've got to head back to my room. Take care of your knee, Annabelle, OK?" I said to her with a smile on my face, turned and walked down the hallway, going up the flight of stairs to my floor. When I started walking down my hallway, my heart nearly stopped beating when I saw somebody standing just to the side of my door in a leisurely pose like he was waiting for me to return. Cautiously I approached my door as he saw me and smiled.

"I saw what happened, that was incredible! You really do have a way with little kids, don't you?" Criss asked me as I unlocked my door with my keycard.

"I just helped out because no one else would step up and help her," I told him quickly, partially lying. "But yes. I love little kids." I answered as I stepped inside my room and stood in the doorway facing him.

_Why's he after me?_

"Well I sure say so! It's almost like you had like an instant connection with her or something! Now that's magic!" Criss exclaimed as I looked down to the ground biting my lip at his words.

_Buddy, you've got NO IDEA how much I can relate to that poor little girl. You have got no idea that can even come CLOSE._

We both stood there in an awkward silence after what was said with him being able to pick up something was wrong by the way I was acting.

"Look. I must of said something to set you off and make you shut down like this, so I'm just going to leave now... I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah. Sure. See ya." I told him, closing the door in his face, not giving him a final glance as I did so. Walking to the bathroom in my room, memories of Travis started flooding back to my mind all at once.

"_Stop it! You're hurting me! Why are you doing this to me? Why do you continue to hurt me and abuse me like this?"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up! You're a worthless piece of shit! No one loves you and no one will ever love you!"_

"No. You're just a dream. You're the past. You're out of my life forever, Travis! You're not real!" I whispered to myself, crouching down against a wall in the corner of my room holding my head in my hands, trying to clear my head of the memories. "You're not here. You're just memories, that's all. Voices in my head. Nothing more." I took those reassuring thoughts with me as I shut the room lights off and crawled into my bed, softly reassuring myself to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, it felt like somebody took the brightest spotlight in the world and was shinning it right on my eyes. Groaning as I sat up in bed, stretching my body out, my mind couldn't help but think about Criss.

_No. Shake him out of your head. Don't get too wrapped up._

Sighing, I got out of bed and looked through the little clothes I had packed into my suitcase.

_I so need to go shopping today!_

I decided to just go with a simple neon blue tank top with a pair of cutoffs, knee high boots and jewelry, sunglass, just some bling I had. I grabbed my cell phone and my wallet, left my room locking it and just about bumped into somebody standing very close to me as I turned to walk down the hall.

"Hey there!"  
"What the hell, Criss? You nearly gave me a freaken heart attack!" I said, placing my hand over my heart as I tried to calm myself down. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you was free today and wanted to hang out, maybe I could show you around Vegas a little bit?"

"Uhm, I was just about to leave and walk around town and explore Vegas myself. I also need to do some shopping since I brought little clothes with me."

"Mind if I go with you?"  
"Don't you have a show to shoot or something?" I shot at him that came across as sounding rude."

"Oh. I see what's going on here," Criss said as his eyes looked down at the floor letting out a big sigh. "You don't want to hang around with me. That's fine. I'll just leave you alone. Have fun shopping And no. I don't start shooting season 7 until March 7th." he said as he turned and started to walk back to his hotel room. I stood there watching him sighing, my heart feeling bad that I sounded the way I sounded a few moments ago.

"Criss, wait!" I called out to him. Criss stopped in his tracks for a minute, then slowly spun around on his heels facing me.

"What?" he asked me, his voice kind of upset, his feelings still kind of hurt.

"I didn't mean to sound rude," I began. "I'm sorry for how I acted to you. Do you still want to come with me? I could use somebody to go with me so I don't get lost in a new town by myself." I said laughing which made him smile.

"Sure thing. Your tour guide is here." he smiled as he slipped his shades on and left the hotel with me. Vegas was in full swing as we walked the streets together which was packed full of people bumping, pushing into each other while trying to get to where they was going.

"You know, I much prefer this city a heck of a lot better at night time," Criss told me as we rounded a corner getting deeper into the shopping district of Vegas. "It's way much more prettier because then you truly get to see the City Of Lights in it's full glory when it's in full swing."

"Well, I missed quite a city show last night, it sounds. I was way too tired to even stay up when I got to my room last night."

"Try staying up tonight and look out your window when it's fully dark. Your room has the perfect view of Vegas at night."

"Thanks for that info. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I told him as I stopped in front of one store that seemed interesting to me. Criss held the door open to me as I stepped inside and started browsing around.

_Dang, it sure is a good thing I brought all the money I had with me! Everything here is mighty expensive!_

"Hey, want to see a magic trick?" I heard Criss ask me.

"Uhm, sure?"  
"Alright! Wait here." I watched as Criss ran to the front of the store to the clerk, asking him something probably to use for his trick. I watched as the clerk handed Criss one of the female mannequins outfitted in a little black dress which Criss stood in front of me when he got back to me.

"What are you going to do with that mannequin?" I asked him slowly, really confused on what he needed a dummy for.

"Watch. I need you to believe in me. I need you to believe this mannequin can come to life. Have 100% confidence in me. Don't say anything, just let your mind, body, your soul believe," I stood there watching Criss get a sweater off a rack, place it over the mannequin's head and look at me. "Do you believe me, Hollie? Do you believe this mannequin can come to life?" I stood there for a minute, my eyes closed, letting my mind clear itself of all thoughts, letting the belief the mannequin could come to life fill my mind.

"I do. I believe." I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Then watch." I watched Criss slowly remove the sweater away from the mannequin's head and step right in front of the mannequin, place one of his hands on the back of her head and place his lips upon the mannequin's lips in a kiss. What shocked me the most was during that kiss on the mannequin, one of her arms moved rubbing his arm. When Criss stepped away, the mannequin blinked her eyes twice and opened them and looked right in my own eyes which was leaving me beyond speechless.

"How did you-? How is that-? Who-? How did you do that?" I questioned loudly, causing some other customers to look up from the items they was browsing to look in my direction for a few seconds then go back to browsing.

"A great magician never shares his secrets to anyone," Criss told me with a smile as he turned to the now alive mannequin. "Fun time's up, Natasha. Time to go back to being plastic." I couldn't do anything but just stand there watching completely in shock as Criss kissed Natasha once who suddenly turned back to plastic when he pulled his lips away and gave her back to the clerk who put "Natasha" back behind a window.

"OK, now that was definitely one of the most effed up things I have ever seen in my whole life!" I exclaimed, my finger pointing to the spot where "Natasha" had just stood no longer than two seconds away. "You have got to be the most craziest person alive!"

"You have no idea how much I hear that after a trick I do," he told me with a laugh. "But your reaction was priceless!" he finished, mimicking my shocked face I sported after his trick.

"You are such a show-off, Criss! I'm going to get back to shopping now!" I told him with exasperation as I started looking through some cute summer dresses.

"Oh come on, Hollie! You know you enjoyed that trick a lot! You're mulling it over in your mind right now how I did that trick." he said with a smile as he stood next to me watching me browse. I stopped looking through the dresses for a minute and took a step closer to him so I could whisper to him easily.

"I'm also wondering why you're after me all the time. Do I interest you that much, Criss? Is that it? Or is there something about me that interests you?"  
"Why don't you start off by telling me what's got your life so bad that you can't even let your own guard down to me?" he questioned back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shot quickly. "Nothing's happened in my life. It's just who I am." I said, quickly diverting my attention back to the summer dresses hoping Criss would drop the subject with no such luck.

"I can tell something is up, Hollie, and I am not going to give up until I figure out what it is!"  
"Well I guess you'll end up dying trying then, won't you?" I said, grabbing a couple dresses off the rack and going into one of the changing rooms to try them on.

"You keep proving me wrong, you know that?" he said form outside my dressing room as I stripped down and started trying the first dress on. "I always think that I can figure out in a matter of seconds, but then you throw me a curveball of some sort and then you put me back at square one. No matter how hard I try to read you, it's just impossible for me to do so!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to be read? That maybe I do have walls up so people can't read me as easily as they believe they can? Has that thought run across your mind, Criss, or do I need to put it there?" I asked him as I stepped out of the dressing room in the first summer dress, a light baby blue strapless bow dress with the bottom cut out into two different lengths that spun out wide when I twirled.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure you out is all. You're the most interesting person who's here in Las Vegas and I just want to figure you out. By the way, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you."

"I'm not really an all interesting person, Criss. I'm a normal person just like everybody else in the world. And thank you." I finished as I went back into the room and tried on the second dress, a simple fire engine red spaghetti strap. (This one had to be my more favorite of the two because this one was a little more tighter on me than the other one and it exposed just a tiny bit more.)

"Alright. What do you think about this one?" I asked Criss, stepping out of the dressing room and stand in front of him. I guess he liked this one more than the other one as well because I could see his eyes slowly look me up and down a couple times.

"You can stop staring now!" I hissed at him, smacking his arm to bring him back down to earth.

"S... sorry. I just couldn't get over how beautiful you look in that dress!" he said, finally diverting his eyes away from my chest and back to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled going back into the stall and changing back into my shorts and tank top, grabbing the two dresses and leaving the stall, walking to the registers and paying for the dresses.

"You know, I wish you had let me done that." Criss told me as I handed the lady my credit card.

"Do what?"  
"Pay for your dresses as a 'nice-to-meet-you' gift."

"That's OK. Thanks for the thought, though." I told him as I took my bag from the lady and put my shades back on as Criss and I left the shop together.

"It's around 1:00 p.m.," Criss informed me, glancing down at his watch. "I don't know about you but I'm starving! Do you mind if I take you out to lunch?"  
"You're with me now, aren't you?" I said then quickly adding "I don't see why not."

"Great! I know this great little place we can go to for lunch. Let's go. Watch this." When Criss hailed a taxi, he didn't open the door and go in like any normal human being, he climbed to the roof of the cab and stood up and looked at me!"

"Let me use one of the dresses you bought a few minutes go." he said, an arm extended in my direction for a dress.

"Why? What the hell are you doing? Get down here! People are staring!" I said, looking around as a throng of people started to gather around our cab wondering what was going on. Even the cab driver got out of his cab and started yelling at Criss that he was making the driver run later than he already was. But Criss didn't budge. He just kept looking at me with a smile on his face, his hand still waiting for a dress to be placed on it.

"A dress, please?"

"Fine!" I reached into my shopping bag and tossed him the light blue dress and sighed. Criss looked around at the little crowd that had begun to form around the crowd and addressed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I need you all to clear your mind of every thought in your brain! I need you all to clear your mind of everything and believe that I can pass through the roof of this cab into the seat below! There are no tricks involved! This is a real cab, there are no hole in the roof, there's no tricks around me everyone, correct? I don't know ANY of you gathered here correct? Nothing has been pre-arranged, nothing's been set up. I don't even know who you are, right cab driver?" Criss finished, motioning to the cab driver.

"No we don't know each other! Get the hell off my roof now or you two can find another cab! I'm late!" he yelled.

"Alright alright I'll go. Everyone clear your mind and believe! Are you ready?" The little crowd of maybe 40 people, watching this strange unfold, all started screaming and hollering excitedly as Criss crouched down and placed my dress over him.

"Here we go! 1! 2! 3!" In a second, where Criss' crouched body was huddling on the roof of the cab was gone, my dress falling to the roof flat. Everyone started screaming and hollering again which got even louder when Criss opened the door and stood in front of the crowd, his arms extended towards the sky.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed happily as everyone continued to cheer and take pictures of him.

"MINDFREAK!" everyone yelled loudly as Criss reached up to the roof of the cab and handed me my dress back. People started coming right up to the cab to examine the roof and inside it, surprised to find that there actually was no secret doors or anything that helped aided Criss.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen, but I do need to go. This poor driver is late and me and my friend are late to lunch. I love you!" Criss held the door open for me as I got inside the cab while we waved to the fans and then got into the cab and shut the door, telling the drive where to go who was only more than happy to leave.

"What the hell was the stunt you pulled?" I asked him as the cab pulled away from the block heading to our destination that I still didn't know what it was or where it was. "That was sheer madness!"

"I am madness!" he blurted out. "That's who Criss Angel is, that's who I am! I do things that are complete madness for a living around town, sometimes around the country! Sometimes I even get to go around the world doing 'madness' things!" he finishes, resting back in the back seat of the cab seat while the driver kept driving around Las Vegas heading for Criss' destination.

"Well, are you at least going to tell me where it is we're going for lunch, at least?" I asked, changing subjects.

"Just a nice little restaurant on the outskirts of town. No, it's not the most expensive restaurant." he said to me. Criss and I sat there in silence for about five more minutes before the cab finally pulled up in front of the restaurant. Criss got out of his side first, coming around to the other side holding my door open for me as I stepped onto the sidewalk and took in the exterior of the restaurant. Criss seemed to be true to his word, the place didn't look like it was going to be terribly expensive at all. Following Criss inside the restaurant where he got us a restaurant in a corner in the back to be secluded from the rest of fellowing diners, the interior of the restaurant seemed to follow through with Criss' word.

"After you," Criss said, holding my chair for me as I sat down, watching him sit down in his own chair on the opposite side before either of us started talking.

_People are staring at you two already! They probably think Criss and I are going out. Well that is never going to happen, people. I am never going to date Criss Angel!_

"Look. If we're going to be friends or at least attempt a friendship, we need to get to know each other a little bit, don't you tink? Find out more about each other that runs skip deep rather than just the itty bitty small stuff," Criss began as he folded his hands neatly placing them on top of the table as he continued. "So, do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Sure I can. You wanted to take me out for the day and take me out for lunch so here we are having lunch. What else do you want to know? My favorite things in life? Favorite places I've been?"  
"I'm sure that's all fascinating, but you know what I mean, Hollie. Why are you here in Vegas? What's happened to you that made you come here? I know something must of happened to you, I can sense that so you can't sit there and lie any longer that it's nothing when the truth is, it's definitely something."

_Damn. He's got me there. Stall... stall...stall!_

"I don't know what kind of answer you want then, Criss. 'Nothing' is all I have to tell you because NOTHING is the reason why I am here. Absolutely nothing. If you can't deal with that for an answer then I don't know what else to tell you." I said quickly as I pretended to look completely interested in what this place had to offer in their menu rather than on the impending conversation.

"Alright, fine. You don't want to tell me what's going on, you don't have to tell me." Criss said in a tone that sounded like he was going to give up the subject at least for right now, but certainly not forever. 

**Abrupt ending! :D I figured I'd leave you guys "hanging" a little bit. That and I haven't posted anything in almost three weeks. Things have just been hectic with college stuff :p Hope you like and leave me reviews!**


	4. A little word from me

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in almost two months but I'm getting ready for college in the fall and there is just so much stuff I need to do to get ready! Don't worry, I'm still writing Chapter four, but it will be painfully slow getting chapters up for you all! But please dom't tune out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**That was a wicked abrupt ending to Chapter 3, I know. But, the main reason I stopped there is because I wanted to post Chapter 3 so people wouldn't think I forgot about this story over all. I can't promise... but I'll to not have such an abrupt ending for Chapter 4. Speaking of which... here it is! By the way, if you do not own it already, go out and buy Criss' book "Criss Angel: Mindfreak Secret Revelations" I swear it is insanely amazing and such a great read! It's about his life growing up and it even has... PICTURES!**

Chapter 4

Our lunch went on fine the rest of the time without any mention of Criss' pressing desire to figure out my purpose for being here and what was truly bothering me which was fine with me because I wasn't about to give in and tell him anytime soon. Over the course of a salads and ice creams, we talked about Criss' magic career mostly with a little dash of him asking me what I plan on doing here in Las Vegas.

"I've got no idea, really," I began while taking a bite out of my hot fudge sundae. "I'm just here to experience life on The Strip I guess." I finished with a small laugh.

"Haha well you'll never get bored here in Vegas unless you do everything so soon after your arrival, THEN it does start to get a little tedious here, but I guess that's the same almost anywhere you go in the world. The only good thing for me is that, I, uh, have a shower here..." Criss finished with a slight cough which made me laugh a little more.

"You know what? You really have surprised me today, Criss." I said as I looked up at him with a catching smile.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, sitting up straighter in his seat leaning over the table, a smile on his face. "Why's that?"

"Well... there hasn't been one fan that came up to our table while we've been here begging, pleading for your autograph!" I giggled.

"Wait, that's it?" Criss asked, his smile fading from his face which made me giggle even more.

"No, of course not! I came to this lunch with you thinking you're completely arrogant and over the top and just pure crazy! Ok, well you can be some of those things that I've said that I have seen in you in the past, oh 24 hours or so that I have known you. But you're also charming and really nice when you want to be." I finished with a smile as I finished off my hot fudge sundae while Criss just stared at me, watching me.

"Hollie Carrell, you truly are a breath of fresh air! That's a good thing because I LOVE people who aren't afraid to tell others the truth and speak their minds!"

"Hey me too! I believe honesty is the most important thing in ANY relationship or friendship! That's crazy." I told him leaning back in my seat staring at the salt shaker.

"Hey, watch this," Criss said, his grabbing the salt shaker which he must of watched me look at and placed it in the middle of the table. "Clear your mind again and just believe in me that I make this salt shaker move."

"Are you serious? That's really insane, but alright," I sighed as I closed my eyes, going through the mental process of clearing my head free of all thoughts then whispering "I believe."

"Watch, watch this. Focus on it. See the salt shaker moving in your mind. Imagine it moving." I slowly opened my eyes as I saw Criss' palms up, the tips of his fingers curled down as he focused every single ounce of his energy on the salt shaker trying to make it move. After a few seconds, I couldn't believe my eyes as I sure enough saw the salt shaker slowly begin to move ever so slightly to the left then over to the right a few times before it tipped over completely laying on its side on the table. My eyes darted up to look at Criss as he leaned over the table and collected the salt that spilled out of the shaker into the palm of his hand, closed his fingers over the salt grains and quickly opened his hand again to show the salts completely gone without a trace, not bothering to sit back down at the table.

"That... that was amazing! Insane! Insanely amazing!" I exclaimed as I got up from the table grabbing my wallet and phone.

"Oh that's relatively easy stuff compared to some of the other things I do in magic." he said with a smile as he followed behind me out of the restaurant after paying for the $45 bill.

"Ok, I really have to know. What is the most craziest trick you have EVER done? The most 'over-the-top-you-should-be-dead' trick you've ever done?" I asked him as we talked down the streets together, the crowds and crowds of people on the streets seeming to have grown during the hour we was eating lunch and shopping.

"That's tough because when I narrow it down, it comes down to four."

"Well? What are they?" I asked, the excitement level in my body building up fast with anticipation.

"Levitating literally in the Luxor's pyramid lights which is way to hot for even birds to be flying through. Their lights lets off a total of around 40 billion candlepower. Walking down the side of the Aladdin Hotel and Casino with no wires or safety nets down below. Being buried 6 feet under heavy snow in a glass coffin in the Andes mountains that I nearly didn't escape because the snow collapsed on top of the coffin and walking through an Army Mind Field using my senses to pick a maze through the field without touching on a square with explosives. That one was hard because every row I hit, there was one explosive more on each row until the last row there was only one safe spot. Yeah, definitely those four. Oh wait. I also did a live event a few years back where I was chained to the top floor of a hotel balcony and I had to make it to the helicopter waiting outside by unlocking 5 or so chain locked doors with a hair pin before the building exploded."

"Did you make it? I don't remember seeing that one."

"No I didn't. The helicopter had to leave at a certain time whether I was there or not to insure their safety. I was inside the building when I exploded and fell to the ground. Everyone thought I had died but I emerged covered in rubble. I don't even remember how I escaped." he said.

"Wow. You truly do have a death wish. Suicide wish, whatever!" I said while looking up at him, taking in some of his features. Nice soft brown eyes the color of chocolate with brown hair to match then flowed down in loose waves to ab8out half way down his neck, the upper part of his body and arms nicely sculpted and muscular. _To be honest with myself, he doesn't really lok that half bad... he's kind of cute... oh what am I kidding? What would Criss want to do getting involved with a girl like me?_

"... and that's why I do this, regardless if it could- Hey! Are you listening to me?"

_He's got an amazing smile, I will give him that. And he's kind of got a cute butt..._

"Hello... earth to Hollie!" Criss said, waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Where did you go? Did you go home for the holidays or something?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, sorry about that. I just... got to thinking about something.." I said quickly as I blushed, hiding my face with my hair as we got closer to the hotel.

"Uh-huh, right. Sure," Criss said as he held the door open for me at the hotel as I walked inside to the busy lobby. "Mm, it really is busy in here. Here." I felt Criss put one of his muscular arms and wrap it around my waist guiding me through the densely crowded hotel lobby so I wouldn't get lost amongst the throngs of people. He punched the number of our floor into the elevator and didn't let go of me until we were inside the elevator and the doors closed.

"Is every single building in Las Vegas ALWAYS packed full of people?" I asked him as the elevator kept going up to our floor.

"Just about," Criss answered with a laugh. "Welcome to Vegas." he finished with a smile.

_He's got a pearly white smile and the most adorable dimples you can find on a man. UGH WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME? Why am I developing a crush on him?_

"You know what? Overall, this has been a good day for me. Was it good for you?" I asked Criss as we walked down the hallway to my room.

"You kno it. I'm sad to see it end, actually." Criss said.

"Well, thanks for a fun day. Maybe... we can do this again tomorrow if you'd like?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door to my room.

"Tomorrow? Mmm... I have to take a raincheck. I shoot season 7 tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to come with me instead? See what I get to do?"

"Alright. Just come over when you're ready."

"Will do."

"Alright, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." After our goodnights, Criss and I stayed where we were in front of my door just looking into each others eyes.

_What's going on?_

A few seconds went by and suddenly, I could feel Criss' lips upon mine.

_What's happening?_

I felt myself hesitate for a minute then I reached up putting my hand behind his neck kissing him back.

_His lips. They're so soft, so warm, they're soft like the touch of velvet, the taste of his lips is one I can not describe!_

The kiss didn't last long when I finally pulled away, or maybe it did. It felt like hours and hours went by as I looked up into Criss' eyes, my breath trembling faulty as we looked into each others eyes, both of us trying to comprehend what just happened between us.

"Goodnight." I said again, unlocking the door to my room and stepped inside, not giving Criss a final glance as I shut the door and leaned up against it sighing heavily.

_What the hell was that? What the hell just happened between Criss and I? I NEVER expected that to happen! God, please don't let him think that just because we shared a kiss that we're automatically going to get together! Well I have news for him: We're not going to get together!_

"What do I do?" I whispered out loud to myself as I slowly sunk to the floor with my back against the door, holding my head in my hands.

_Boy you're exactly the last thing I need right now. Trust me._

_You make me feel extremely happy even if I won't admit it._

_It can't happen. At least not now. This is horrible timing._

_This is perfect timing!_

A sudden glimpse of light darted across my floor and was gone just as soon as it had appeared.

_What the-?_ I happened to glanced up the wall where my eyes found the source of the light outside the window near my bed: The lights of Las Vegas was giving me its true light show. I slowly stood to my feet, turned all the lights off in my room and stood in front of window watching the magical light show while hugging myself, the beginning of a smile spreading across my lips.

"_You know, I much prefer this city a heck of a lot better at night time, it's way much more prettier because then you truly get to see the City Of Lights in it's full glory when it's in full swing."_

"You REALLY had to go and mess that one up didn't you, Criss? You had to kiss her and ruin any fucking chances you might of even had!" Criss cursed himself as he grabbed an ice cold Heineken out of his mini fridge and went to stand on the balcony off his room in nothing but his boxers to watch the night life of Vegas before turning in for the night. Criss found he couldn't focus on the night scene in front of him because the images of the kiss were replaying in his mind over and over no matter how hard he tried to clear it out of his mind.

_She's not going to want to talk to you now, not after that stunt you just pulled. What were you thinking? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I've got to make it up to her, I've got to show her that kissing her wasn't the reason why I tried being her friend. I've got to prove to her I really do want to be her friend!_

A sharp knock suddenly sounded upon Criss' hotel door bringing him out of his deep thoughts back to planet reality. Criss sighed as he strode across the floor and opened the door to find his brother J.D. standing there.

"Oh, hey, J.D. What brings you here?" Criss asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Well 'hello' to you too, bro. You look like I'm the last person you want to see right now!" J.D. said as he strode past Criss into his room. Criss sighed and shut the door, sitting down on the couch and began rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"To be honest with you, J.D... you kind of are the last person I want to see right now." Criss sighed.

"What's going on, Criss? Talk to your brother." J.D. said as he grabbed a Miller Lite from

the fridge and joined Criss by sitting in the chair directly across from Criss, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Nothing is going on, really." Criss assured his brother the best he could while reclining his head back on the couch.

"Come on, man! I can tell you're lying to me right now! Something's bothering you so tell me!" J.D. said. Criss sighed heavily knowing J.D. wouldn't give in, so Criss began telling him what happened.

_Maybe talking to someone what happened. Might be good for me instead of keeping it bottled up inside._

"There's a girl who just arrived to Las Vegas the other day and she actually stays in a room down the hall from me," Criss began while closing his eyes so he could recount everything that's happened so far. "I met her a couple days ago- Wait a minute! You was with me, J.D.! Remember when I nearly got run over by that taxi cab?"

"That idiotic move you tried pulling? Yeah, I remember. What about it?"  
"Well that was her! She was the passenger inside the cab! Anyway, we walked around town then I took Hollie out to dinner. Everything was going absolutely perfect, you know? Like nothing could ruin this night... except for me." Criss sighed.

"You? What are you talking? Did you ruin tonight?"  
"Big time. We were standing outside her hotel door and... I wasn't thinking, man! I just... kissed her lips for a few seconds! My head just completely took over my heart and I didn't stop myself! I just... kissed her!"

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, J.D. said as he got out of the chair, a look of confusion very visible upon his face. "You've been hanging out with this girl that you hardly know anything about... and you kissed her?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Criss sighed heavily, rubbing his hands up and down his face a couple times.

"Man, you seriously are fucked! Did she say anything after you kissed her?"

"No she didn't. I think she hates me, or at least doesn't want to see me again for quite awhile. I truly messed this one up, it's just... I really like her, bro. I think I have true feelings for her. These aren't little puppy crush feelings, either. I feel a sudden urge to have to protect her from everything harmful and from whatever hurt her and made her want to retreat to Las Vegas in the first place."

"Do you know why she came here?" J.D. asked Criss as Criss began pacing back and forth the main room of his hotel suite.

"I have got no idea! Every time I ask her why, she always seems to shut right up into a ball and she never tells me. She's guarding something big but she's scared to let anybody know. All I know is that I am not planning on giving up until I find out what is truly troubling her."

"Well, I'm not so sure as if you'll have much of a chance now since you pulled a highly stupid act not to long ago!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, man? Go over and apologize to her?"

"No. No no no, don't do that. That's the last thing you want to do." J.D. quickly interrupted before Criss could finish what he was saying and go knock on her door.

"Why?" Criss asked panting because he was talking a mile a minute.

"If you go over there now and try apologizing to her and asking her to forgive you, she's going to view you as really desperate and then she definitely will want nothing to do with you anymore! You don't want her to go, do you? Of course you don't. The best thing to do is what a few days then try talking to her or see if she calls you or comes to see you, first."

"I guess... you're right... I just hope this whole thing blows over and I'm forgiven in the end. I couldn't stand having her upset with me forever."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Give Hollie a day or two or three and I promise you everything will be fine! Now come on, you have a show to shoot in the morning and as your manager, I'm advising you to go to sleep!"

"Yes, mother. Listen, thanks for the advice. It really helped me to be able to vent to someone as well, so thank you." Criss said as he held his hotel door open for J.D.

"Not a problem, that's what brothers are for. Alright, well I will see you tomorrow morning. We're headed to the desert for shooting tomorrow. 7 a.m., brotha!" With that, J.D. left Criss to face his hotel room alone for another night. Criss slowly shut the door after J.D. departed and walked over to the wall separating him from Hollie's room and he whispered "I truly am sorry." before getting into his own bed for the evening.


End file.
